


Memory.

by Nwot



Category: Percy Jackson RPG
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nwot/pseuds/Nwot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about the future of CHB.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory.

Scott looked around in amazement at the camp. He just couldn’t believe it, less than 48 hours ago he had been a regular guy doing regular high school stuff and BAM he got jumped by a Cyclops and taken to camp by a Satyr. Earlier on he had been “claimed” as Chiron had put it, by Mercury. He thought it was all rather cool how the Roman and Greek gods existed in secret from most of the world. A group of children about his age flew overhead, he marveled as they swooped around chasing each other.

“Those would be the children of Zeus, or Jupiter if you’re inclined that way,” a voice said from behind him. Scott turned quickly to see an old man with a walking stick standing near him.

“The lightning dude?” he asked warily.

“Yes, he and his children like to show off.” The sky rumbled with thunder at these words but the man just smiled.

“You’ll need someone to show you round camp wont you?”

“Chiron told me that one of my siblings would show up soon.” the man nodded as he stared into the distance. Scott followed his gaze and saw a group of nice looking houses clustered together near the beach.

“I know what you’re thinking, son of Mercury and no it would be a bad idea to try and nick something from them. Summerland has very good security,” the man said suddenly as if he had read Scott’s thoughts.

“Oh really? What sort of security?” he said quickly, a mischievous look in his eye.

“Among other things, a drakon,” the man replied simply. Scott went pale.

“A d-d-drakon?” he stammered.

“Yes, a long story. Maybe I could tell you sometime.” At this point a girl ran up to the two of them.

“Hey are you Scott? I’m Emily,” the girl said shaking his hand. “I’m one of your sisters and I’ll be giving you a tour round camp” He smiled as he shook her hand.

“It’s about time someone showed up.” As he was saying this, the old man had started moving away. Emily looked over at him, “Oh, it’s you. Chiron says he’d love to come for tea.”

“That is good to hear, thanks Emily.” he said smiling.

“I’m sure…” he started before a horn sounded from the woods cutting over his voice. Emily looked confused whereas the old man seemed to know what was happening so Scott asked him, “What was that?”

“That, my boy, would be the Hunters of Artemis. They pass through sometimes.” Scott watched as two-dozen or so young girls slipped out of the woods, the sight was made all the more interesting by the large wolves that accompanied them. One hunter from the group stepped towards the three of them, approaching the man.

“It’s been far too long,” she said.

“Forty years Ava, Forty years and you haven’t changed a bit.”

“You’re looking… healthy,” she replied. He winced and replied “I don’t feel it Ava. I should be off now. I’ll tell the others you’re here they’d like to see you again.” The old man started limping towards the houses Scott had seen earlier. Once he was gone Ava turned to Scott, “And... you are?” 

“Umm Scott son of Mercury”

“A brother!” she cried hugging him.

“Just my luck, I have an Immortal sister” he said grinning. She punched him on the arm as she released him from the hug.

“No need to be like that.” Scott thought about something for a moment.

“That old man, is he a friend of yours?” A look of sadness crossed Ava’s face and she nodded.

“Yes, he hasn’t been the same since… well he can tell you about who he lost, if he feels like it.” 

“Who is he though?” he responded, wanting to know who the old man was. 

“His name is Joss” Ava replied.

**** 

Later on, after Scott had been shown round camp by Emily, he was sitting in his cabin. He was contemplating things when a rippling image appeared in the air next to him, it was Joss.

“You there… Scott, was it? Have you seen a package in your cabin anywhere?” Scott looked around in his cabin and noticed tucked away in the corner a large box with “Hermes Express” stamped on the side of it. He picked it up and carried it closer to the image.

“Yeah here it is, what is it?”

“Never you mind, just bring it to my house. It’s one of the ones you saw when we met.”

“I have stuff to do…” Scott said gesturing weakly, not wanting to do any hard work. Joss sighed and pulled out a golden drachma from a pocket.

“I’ll make it worth the trip.”

“I’ll do it,” he replied quickly, he had never had much money.

“Good,” Joss replied, smiling before slashing his hand through the image causing it to disappear.   
Scott looked at the box wondering what could be so important to the old man before picking it up and setting off.

**** 

As he was making his way through camp towards Summerland, Chiron, who was talking to Ava, stopped him.

“Hello Scott, settling in well?” he asked smiling.

“Yeah thanks, it’s great here. I’m just taking this up to Joss’ house, ” he replied indicating the box.

“Ahh yes that would be the new chew toy for Akakios,” Ava said turning to look at Scott. He shifted nervously under her gaze.

“Umm, can I ask you something Ava?”

“Sure, go ahead Scott”

“How… um, how old are you?” As he said it Ava stared coldly at him for a moment before sighing and saying,

“It has been 74 years to the day since I took the oath of Artemis, beyond that you’ll have to find out yourself.” At this point Chiron said,

“You should probably get going Scott, Joss will be expecting you. Hurry along now.” Scott nodded and said goodbye to Ava and Chiron before once again setting off.

**** 

When he finally reached Summerland he took a proper look at the houses. They all looked roughly the same but most houses had a special feature of some sort. There was a house with a steampunk feel with pipes and various other random things coming out off it, and just across from it there was a house decked out with plants and rainbows. Scott cursed as he realized he had no idea which house was Joss’. As he looked around for any sort of clue a voice called out to him. 

“What are you doing up here, hmm?” He turned and saw a sexy young woman standing there, looking him up and down. 

“Umm, I’m taking this to Joss.”

“Come here and let me have a look you.” He walked forward a few paces while the woman smiled at him.

“Cut that out, he’s new around here!” A voice suddenly rang out, Scott turned to see and old man who appeared to have mechanical legs walking towards him from the steampunk house. Behind him on the porch there was an old lady who appeared to be watering some plants without a hose. 

“I was just having a bit of fun,” the woman said as Scott looked back to her. She snapped her fingers and it was as if a veil had been lifted from his eyes. Standing in front of him was an elderly woman who smelt vaguely of grapes. She grinned at him.

“It’s taken me ages to figure out how to do that and he wont let me have any fun with it.”

“That’s because the first time you did it that poor girl thought you were Medusa,” the man said as he arrived next to them. He smelt vaguely of engine oil. 

“My name’s Joe, it’s good to meet you.”

“And I’m Isha,” the woman said in response, smiling at Joe.

“How are you doing Joe? Are the legs alright?”

“Yes they’re ok, never been the same since that Cyclopes attack a while back though.”

“That was a good 10 years ago, why haven’t you repaired them?” Scott watched as the two started reminiscing about the good old days when Joe actually had legs and so on so forth.

“Uhh excuse me?” he said, interrupting Isha as she was talking about how someone called Steven had lost his eye.

“I don’t suppose you could tell me which house is Joss’?” he asked.

“Ahh right, it’s the one over there, the simple one with a hammock out front.” Joe said, pointing to a house just up the path. Scott thanked him and said goodbye to Isha. As he passed Joe’s house the old woman who had been watering the plants called out to him.

“You’re going to Joss’ house right?”

“Yes, I’m delivering this to him,” he replied stopping to talk to her.

“That’s good of you, give him my regards will you? I’m Riley.”

“I’ll do that,” Scott said, smiling. “I really should be going.”

“Of course don’t let me keep you,” she said going back to watering her plants. 

****

In a short enough time Scott reached Joss’ house. It was relatively plain compered to some of the others; it did however have some faded rainbow paint on some parts. There was also the hammock, which looked unused. He knocked on the door and waited, after a couple of seconds he could hear shuffling. 

“I’m on my way, just wait there,” Joss yelled from inside. A moment later he had opened the door and invited Scott in. He stepped into the house to find himself in a warm and open room with several armchairs and a roaring log fire.

“Put the box down anywhere and I’ll get your payment,” Joss said, shuffling off to another room.   
Scott smiled to himself as he looked around the room some more, thinking about what he could do with the money. Most of the doors in the room were open but there was one that was open only with the smallest of cracks, he could make out a soft glow from within. With his natural curiosity taking over he approached the door, he stopped at it and listened carefully. If he was really quiet he could just about make out a faint whispering. He pushed the door open and was greeted by a strange sight; a large room, quite bare with shelves running round the edge of it. On the shelves were some pictures of people, around the pictures were what looked like dream-catchers. Some had more than others, some only had one. Upon closer inspection it turned out that these were the source of the faint whispering noise. Scott drew closer to some of the pictures and saw that they had inscriptions. He read the one under the picture of a muscular young man. It read:  
“A. Quinn, KIA by Atlas on the Quest to save Pegasus.” Another one under the picture of a stern looking woman read:

“R. Aarons, MIA; lost to all, even Hades.” Another:

“I.Blake, KIA by Charybdis on the quest to retrieve Aeneas’ armor”. There were even some pictures placed in couples; one read:

“P.Jackson, KIA by Typhon and A.Chase, died peacefully a year after her husband”. After reading more of these, he realized that Joss had set up a memorial to people he had known while he was at camp. He was drawn to the end of the room where there was a single picture sitting by itself, but surrounded by the dream-catchers. The picture was of a laughing woman with flowing blonde hair. Most of the glow was coming from this part of the room, with even the picture throwing out a soft light. Scott drew closer to one of the dream-catchers and reached out to have a look.

Suddenly he was no longer in the house but was climbing up a large hill in the middle of a clearing. A much younger version of the blonde woman in the picture was climbing ahead of him and there was another boy about his age climbing next to him. A vine tripped him and the girl screamed and let out a flash of rainbow light then legged it, after this the memory faded and he was once again standing in the room. He shook his head and reached for another dream-catcher.

This time he was flying on a drakon; trying to keep it under control as he talked through an IM, he turned and saw the blonde girl fall off the back of the drakon. This time the dream seemed to fast-forward till it came to the dining area of camp, here the girl limped in sporting a pair of wings; like those of a dragonfly. Just after this the dream faded. Scott was amazed at these; Joss appeared to store memories in these things. He reached for a third dream-catcher, even though he was feeling faint.

This time he was by a lake, the blond girl standing next to him. They appeared to be in the middle of a picnic, he knelt down and pulled out a simple wooden box. 

Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder, 

“And what do you think you’re doing!?” Joss yelled, standing over him. With a sudden, painful, yank, Scott was pulled from the memory and back into the real world. He stumbled and fell on the floor, Joss remained upright glaring angrily at him.

“What made you think you have the right to barge in here uninvited?” he shouted, trembling with anger. Scott scrambled up.

“I... I’m sorry, I didn’t mean...”

“I let you into my house and this is how you repay me?” Joss was now incandescent with rage, it was all Scott could do to stop himself running. Trying to deflect the anger he quickly asked,

“Who was she?” indicating the woman in the photo. In an instant, all the rage drained out of Joss. All of a sudden he looked tired and sad. Tears formed in his eyes and just before Scott thought he wasn’t going to answer, he finally spoke,

“Her name is Emerald, and she was my wife.” Tears were now slowly rolling down his face, Scott stared in amazement.

“What umm… sorry, what happened to her?” Joss looked up at Scott and turned away, at first he thought Joss was going to leave but he merely turned to a drawer and took out another dream-catcher, unlike the other ones it had an unhealthy red tinge to its glow and seemed almost unnatural.

“I’ll show you, come over here.” Scott nervously edged towards him. Joss held the dream-catcher in his hands and closed his eyes, Scott felt himself slipping away and once again, he was in one of Joss’ memories. This time however, he could see a flickering apparition of Joss floating next to him.

“Why do you look like that?” he asked.

“Have you seen yourself lately boy?” Joss replied smirking slightly. Scott looked down and yelped, he too appeared to be a flickering shadow of his body.

“You’ll get used to it.” Joss said, “Now follow me,” he said floating away, Scott willed himself to follow. Eventually the tow of them drifted up to a more substantial Joss, who was talking to Chiron. The older Joss motioned Scott to be quiet and they both listened in. 

“Surely you must know what’s going on? Everyone’s on edge and even Logan says the underworld is growing restless,” the younger Joss asked. 

“My dear child something is always happening, although you are right some does seem to be stirring”

“Have you seen anything like this before?” the younger Joss questioned impatiently.

“I have indeed, and I hope I am wrong as to—” Chiron was cut of mid speech as a loud war horn sounded out across camp, they both turned and Scott turned to look with them.

On the horizon over the edge of camp there appeared to be a golden glow. Suddenly a small army swarmed over the hill and charged towards the camp, Scott could see from his position that they would have to charge straight through Summerland to get to camp. The younger Joss paled and sprinted towards the army; Scott followed him at the indication of the older Joss as Chiron shouted orders to other halfbloods. They reached the edge of Summerland just as the Army reached the other side. There were Cyclopes, drakons, Hellhounds and more. It was a terrifying sight, they started marching through Summerland destroying some of the houses as they went. A voice could be heard calling in a voice like that of scraping knives.

“Take no prisoners! They shall pay dearly for foiling my plan!” The younger Joss whistled loudly and after a moment a huge red drakon landed near him and he climbed on it. Some way behind them the forces of the camp were getting together. Scott watched as the huge drakon charged the enemy line and started to rip into the monsters. The older Joss nudged him with his elbow and pointed at one of the houses, he could immediately see that it was Joss’. The rainbow paint hadn’t yet faded and the hammock out front looked well used, he was starting to wonder why Joss had pointed it out when the door opened a fraction and Emerald stuck her head out.   
She caught sight of the advancing army and Joss on his drakon, yelped and bolted back inside. It was at this moment that a huge Cyclops with a hellhound on a leash had looked over, with an ugly leer he whispered something in the hound’s ear and let it go. It bounded towards Joss’ house and leapt onto the porch growling. As its paws touched the porch however the air around it shimmered and it fell into a sudden sleep. The Cyclops snarled and threw his hefty club at the door and charged. The door caved inwards and the Cyclops barged his way in. From inside the house came a scream. The younger Joss heard this and tried to turn his drakon round, but he was obstructed by a group of giants who had ensnared the drakons legs. Scott surged forward wanting to help but was held back by the old Joss.

“There is nothing you can do, just watch.” As he said this the Cyclops made his way out of the now ruined front door, he was covered in glitter and bleeding slightly from a leg wound but he obviously wasn’t injured that much for over his shoulder lay a bound and gagged Emerald. 

“Bring her here, she shall join us or be the first at this miserable camp to die.” The voice Scott had heard earlier called out, the army parted and the Cyclops marched through and dropped Emerald at the feet of a tall man clad in full Greek battle armor. He knelt down and removed her gag.

“And who are you?” he questioned in a commanding tone. Emerald spat at him. 

“I’m not telling you anything.” The tall man paused for a moment and removed his helmet, his eyes were glowing a harsh glowing light. His skin seemed to contort as golden light coursed through it.

“I am Kronos and you will do as I say or die.” It was at this moment that the younger Joss leapt at him from Akakios. The man simply looked up and Joss was frozen in midair, Akakios was frozen in place as well.

“Even though this body is weak I will destroy all you Half-bloods, my faithful followers spent years piecing my essence back together after that brat Luke failed me,” he snarled. 

“If I’m not mistaken, this would be your husband wouldn’t it?” he said, noticing Emeralds worried expression. “I think I’ll let him watch as I kill you.” He effortlessly picked her up and as Joss helplessly looked on, drove his blade into Emeralds heart. He then dropped her directly in Joss’ eyesight and said,

“Onwards! We have a camp to crush” The army marched off leaving Joss suspended in the air, watching while Emerald slowly died on the floor. When they reached the Camps, Joss was dropped from the air as Kronos had his concentration elsewhere. He rushed over to Emeralds body, and held her in his arms.

Scott felt a hand on his shoulder and was soon back in the room in Joss’ house.

“The camp barely fought off the Army, lots of people I knew died. It was Pinfree’s dragon that finally took down Kronos, although it cost both them their lives.” Joss said quietly.

“It was that day that I started compiling this room, lots of people helped with the memories.” 

Scott replied softly,   
“There’s no need to pay me, I’ll be fine.” At this Joss smiled.

“At least come and meet Akakios, he’ll want to thank you for bringing his new chew toy.” Scott grinned and nodded and they both made their way outside with the box Scott had brought with him.


End file.
